New Beginnings
by grangehilllover
Summary: Kayleigh Mitchell is starting Waterloo Road. Already at 14 has she been through a traumatic life with being separated from her sister and brother, having her baby put in care and being in trouble with the police. Can Waterloo Road help her change her life and be reunited with the ones she loves.


Kayleigh Mitchell looked herself in the full length mirror-what a uniform! It consisted of a black v-neck jumper, white shirt, the red and yellow striped tie complete with a black skirt, tights and shoes. Waterloo Road is the 6th high school she is going to whilst she has been in Rochdale after being expelled from Glossop Hill for bad language use to her English teacher, Miss Barnes. Kayleigh didn't care about Miss 'rat bag' Barnes and didn't care about school either.

Moments later, she thundered down 6 flights of steps to get downstairs. Park View Children's home was a joke and she hated it. There were rules that never ended: 9pm curfew, guests must be authorised, no loud music etc. The list was endless and it was like a prison. At Park View, there were 25 kids and was the largest care home at the moment. 12 of these kids were aged from 3 to 12 and there was always arguments over TV and toys and silly things, like who took the last chocolate biscuit. The others were teenagers. 8 boys and 7 girls. Hannah Parks is Kayleigh's worst enemy for 3 years since they were 11 years old and as they got older, the worse they got.

''You alright bitch?'' Spat Hannah

''Get lost you freak.'' Kayleigh tutted, shoving Hannah

''Don't you dare shove me you fat cow!'' Hannah sneered

''Shut up!'' Yelled Kayleigh

Kayleigh shoved past her to make her way to the office. Kayleigh had to see her social worker, Jane. Kayleigh had lost count of the number of social workers she's had since being in care. Whilst Kayleigh was sat waiting, she felt a strange twinge in her stomach. The door opened and Jane saw Kayleigh, who appeared to be in pain.

''Kayleigh, are you OK?'' Jane asked

''I'm fine.'' Kayleigh insisted ''Probably a stomach ache.''

Kayleigh picked herself up out of the chair and followed Jane into the office. She knew what was coming-the lecture on getting herself an education. The number of times she had heard that before, she could recite it. Kayleigh sunk into the chair and folded her arms as Jane gave the great, old speech.

''Now Kayleigh.'' Jane began ''I might as well make it clear. Waterloo Road is your last chance before being moved to a different area.''

''And further away from Keira.'' Kayleigh added ''And speaking of my 8 year old sister, when am I going to get to see her? You lot have broken so many promises.''

''We haven't promised anything.'' Jane told her ''It's arranging the visits that's difficult and getting someone to take you to Birmingham.''

''I could go myself.'' Kayleigh said ''But wait, you lot don't trust me because you're all hypocrites. Wait until I'm 18 and I'm taking my sister and daughter to live with me.''

Keira is Kayleigh's 8 year old sister. The 2 girls were placed into care 7 years ago when Kayleigh was just 7 after their dad was arrested for murder as soon as Keira was born. Their mother, Marie, sunk into a deep depression and left her daughters for hours, days or weeks and was dependant on alcohol. She would sleep with various different men and didn't care about them, but did anything for drugs. Marie fell pregnant a few months after by a total stranger who she didn't know and would never see again. Kayleigh's school, Greenwood Primary were becoming concerned about Kayleigh's attendance and would hardly turn up or come in late, so referred them to Social Services. There were 2 police cars with 3 officers and a social worker who broke into the household after no one answered the door. Kayleigh was hugging her little sister in a corner after all they had to sleep on was a piece of cardboard with a stale cup of water. Marie came downstairs with this complete stranger and were shocked when they were told Kayleigh and Keira would be placed in foster care. The social worker also told Marie that as soon as her other baby was born, they would be placed in care too. Marie wasn't letting that happen, so they both fled to another country. Kayleigh or Keira haven't heard from their mum or dad since, but found out they had a little brother called Sam. Sam is 6 now and was adopted by a nice couple with 2 other children in London. Both of the girls had to come to terms that day that it was likely they would never hear or see their brother, but both had a picture of him. Kayleigh doesn't want Keira to be adopted because then she would have lost her sister too. They were both separated 4 years ago when the social couldn't find anywhere for both of them. Keira was found a foster family in Birmingham, so she lives there now with her foster parents, Mick and Julie and foster siblings, 13 year old Kate and 16 year old Jack. Kayleigh was sent to live in Wigan for emergency foster placement, but she was there for sometime. Months later, she was sent to Park View after a brother and sister got adopted. Kayleigh has had several failed foster placements and a failed adoption. She soon got involved with some older girls and boys and they relied on Kayleigh to shoplift for them since she was quite young and could get away with it, she smoked and drank from the age of 12, expelled from schools as well as underage sex. Kayleigh has already had a baby when she was in Year 9, Chloe, but she was taken off her and is in care now too because of her previous track record. Kayleigh is allowed supervised contact with Chloe and is one day hoping to get her back.

An hour later, Kayleigh was in Rachel's office with Jane. Rachel was flicking through Kayleigh's file. Rachel felt nothing but sympathy towards the girl after everything that's happened to her. Nearly killed by her own mother, had to fend for herself, the 5th generation of her family to grow up in care and having her baby taken off her. That must have been traumatic for her, especially at a young and difficult age.

''I will be delighted to have Kayleigh with us at Waterloo Road. This will be a chance for her to open up opportunities.'' Rachel explained with a warm smile

''Delighted?'' Kayleigh laughed ''Most schools I've been to say that and a week later, they sling me out.''

''Kayleigh.'' Jane warned ''Thank you, Miss Mason and is it possible we could meet in a few days time?''

''Of course.'' Rachel agreed, opening her planner ''I have Friday 1pm free?''

''That will do.'' Jane said, shaking Rachel's hand ''I'll be back after school.''

'Kayleigh rolled her eyes. Typical! None of them trusted her. She was 14 nearly 15 for god sake, but they still treat her like a child. Bridget, the secretary, came in with Kayleigh's timetable.

''Thank you Bridget.'' Rachel smiled ''Your first lesson is English with Mr Budgen.''


End file.
